Simplicity
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Yami x Yugi x Seto - Flareshipping - Jounouchi x Ryou x Bakura - Batteryshipping - Challenge Fic- After five years apart, Seto bumps into the twin-esque Game Kings while on a trip to England. --COMPLETE--


  
  


**Simplicity**

**By Shi-koi**

  
  


Summary: After five years apart, Seto bumps into the twin-esque Game Kings while on a trip to England.

Warnings: YAOI, crossdressing, roleplaying, lime, but no lemons.

Pairings: Yami/Yugi/Seto, Jounouchi/Ryou/Bakura.

Disclaimer:Nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh! Is mine.

  
  


Translations: Japanese = English

Nani? = What?

Kawaii = Cute, adorable...etc...

Konban wa = Good evening. (Said when first greeting someone)

Daijoubu desu ka? = Are you okay/fine/alright?

Arigato = Thanks

Ohayo = Good morning / Morning

Aku = Dark (so Aku-chan is like a small endearment to his dark side)

Chibi tenshi = Little angel (Literally, I saw someone use this in a manga and it stuck. I can't remember what series it was for, although it was likely something like DN Angel or something.)

Baka = Idiot etc.....(can also be used as an endearment if you're like me and have an equal obsession with the Gundam Wing boys! =^_~= )

Hai = Yes, sure, okay.

Iie = No

Aibou = Partner

  
  


P.s. 'Mi casa es su casa' means 'My house is your house', or something to that effect. I couldn't help adding it, 'cos it's what Methos says to Duncan in Highlander. And yanno, the whole five thousand year old thing....well, just couldn't help myself. Heh.

  
  


**Dedicated to Amythest! **This is a Challenge fic! Anyway, hope ya like it! *genki grin*

  
  


**REQUIREMENTS:**

_Must be done before August _

_Must be YamiXYugiXSeto (Don't be scared, I'm addicted... -.-;) _

_Must, somehow, have RyouXJouXBakura _

_Crossdressing _

_Moonlit Night Gay Bar _

  
  


~*~*~

_**And so.......the beginning.**_

~*~*~

  
  


Seto fell back tiredly on the plush hotel bed. After a long day of endless meetings the young CEO wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep, after a long soak in a hot bath.

There was a knock at the door.

  


With a tired groan, Seto forced himself to stand, yanking the door open when he reached it.

  


"What?" Seto glared. He blinked when he realised who was standing there. "Oh, it's you." The brunette mumbled, walking back to his bed.

  


"Wha...? You're not even gonna invite me in?" Came the annoyingly cheerful voice.

  


Seto peeked an eye open from his position on the bed. "No. You're going to come in anyway." He said sourly.

  


The other laughed. "Heh. You're funny. Wanna go have some fun?"

  


Seto groaned. Rolling over he yanked a pillow out from under the covers, slamming it over his head. "Go away." Came the muffled reply.

  


"Nope. You've been stuck in those awful meetings all day long. I wanna have some fun. And you need to get out." 

  


The pillow was pulled off him. 

  


"Jounouchi!" Seto sat up and scowled at the blonde, trying to yank the pillow back. Jounouchi jumped out of reach, waggling his finger at the brunette.

  


"You're gonna relax whether you want to or not, Seto." Jounouchi grinned. "Now get your butt in gear, we're going out!"

  


"Stupid mutt." Seto growled.

  


Jounouchi laughed. "Aw, you know that doesn't affect me any more. Now get, I'm going to collect you in an hour. I expect you to be ready to have FUN!"

  


"You're my PR agent, not my keeper." Seto grumbled, crossing his arms.

  


There was an amused snort.

  


Seto frowned at the sound.

  


"Aw man, you look like a chibi when you do that!" Jounouchi howled.

  


An indignant flush blazed across Seto's face. "What?"

  


Jounouchi flopped on the bed beside Seto. He tapped the older youth on the nose. "I said, you look like a chibi when you do that."

  


Seto looked horrified. Uncrossing his arms he stood up. "Out."

  


Jounouchi stood. "'Kay, but I'm gonna be back in an hour, and unless you want me to arrange for your next publicity stunt to be in a circus, I suggest you be ready." Jounouchi winked before hightailing it out of the room. He smirked when he heard the enraged yell and the door slam shut.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


_Feh. I knew that mutt was more trouble than he was worth. _Seto scowled, then sighed. Actually, hiring the obnoxious blonde had been one of the best moves he'd made concerning KaibaCorp. If he'd been told six years ago that Jounouchi Katsuya would be working for Kaiba Seto within the next four years, Seto would have laughed himself silly.

  


Kaiba had noticed after Battle City that while the blonde was not as elite a Duelist as himself or Yugi, the public certainly seemed to love him. KaibaCorp took losses as the media began to paint Kaiba in a harsh light. Profits dropped and Duelists, while they still bought the DuelDisks from KaibaCorp, were going elsewhere for the cards and any and all accessories.

  


In a desperate bid to revive the company, Kaiba pulled out all the stops in a series of high profile publicity campaign. But it wasn't until two years after Yami and Yugi left Domino City, that things finally fell into place.

  


And that was a complete accident.

  


Mokuba, worried about his brother's failing health, due to overwork, turned to the friend he had made while saving his nii-san from the Big Five. 

  


Jounouchi.

  


While Seto recovered in hospital from exhaustion, Jounouchi, with Mokuba's help, brought KaibaCorp firmly into the public's eye. His bright smile and goofy outside personality drew people to him, while his keen brain was hidden behind a facade of jokes and play.

  


The public fell in love.

  


Stocks rose, demands for KaibaCorp technology and wares rose dramatically. Shops which bore the KaibaCorp logo sold out within days of opening.

  


Then Seto came back.

  


The doctors had refused the young CEO any outside news, stating that he needed to recover first. Mokuba wisely kept his daily visits business free, the young seventeen year old deciding instead to use his time to reacquaint himself with his often absent brother.

  


So it came as a bit of a shock when Seto went home. The first thing he did was to return to his laptop, his concerns about his company overlaying his need to rest. What he found shocked him.

  


KaibaCorp's value had skyrocketed.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


_I didn't really believe Jounouchi would ever be good at anything. _Seto thought. His mouth twisting into a wry grin. _I honestly wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it. _His thoughts turned back to three years ago...

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


It took the better part of a month and a half for Seto to speak to Jounouchi. Mokuba ran interference between the rivals, keeping them apart. When Seto had found out about his brother's deception he'd been furious. But in the end, his business sense took precedence to his personal preferences. So Jounouchi stayed.

  


The blonde Duelist came as a bit of a surprise to Seto. Where the youth had been expecting a goofball, someone who was only used as an outer image, stood a remarkably clever and ingenious young man. Away from the rivalry of their Dueling, and in the setting of employer/employee the two had become somewhat tentative friends. Seto in particular becoming unwillingly fond of Jounouchi and his quite accurate business sense.

  


Jounouchi, free from the usual lack expectations which he'd placed himself under, flourished with careful guidance from the elder Kaiba. His more serious side came out, although it was still tempered with a smile and joke. But his earlier uncertainty and immaturity soon faded.

  


Amazingly. The two became friends.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


"Yo! Seto!" Jounouchi banged loudly on the hotel door.

  


Seto yanked the door open with a snarl, a towel hung over his neck. "Impatient mutt."

  


Jounouchi snickered. "C'mon, it's been an hour." Jou bounded into sit on the bed. He picked up the navy silk shirt on the cover. "You wearin' this?"

  


Seto snatched the top out of the blonde's grasp. "Yes." He said shortly.

  


"Cool. 'Bout time you got a fashion sense." His honey eyes took in the mussed still-damp hair, lean, toned lightly tanned chest, trim waist and long slim legs, encased in tight black leather. Metal studs lined the two outer edges from his hips to his calves. "Yep. You'll do."

  


Seto paled. "I'll do for what?"

  


Jounouchi flopped back against the bed, his arms under is head. "Well, I wouldn't want ya to scare off any potential dates I might get."

  


Seto flushed with indignant anger. "Nani?!" His hands stilled from where they were buttoning up his shirt.

  


"So how'd I look?" Jou grinned.

  


"Hn." Seto grudgingly had to admit the blonde looked good. Dark red leather trousers, black zipped vest with red trim, and black boots. A gold rope choker, a pair of gold wrist cuffs, and low slung black belt with three splits on the right side completed the look.

  


Jounouchi smirked. "Comin' from you, I'd say that was the equivalen' of 'WOW!'" 

  


Seto rolled his eyes, tucking in his top. He ran a comb through his hair, throwing it on the bedside table when he was done.

  


Jounouchi let out a whoop. "Lets go!"

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


Seto blanched when he saw the name of the club.

  


_The Moonlit Night Gay Bar _was highlighted in neon blue and pink lights.

  


"I am _not_ going in there." Seto crossed his arms, ignoring the looks from the bars' other patrons, not to mention the predatory glances sent his way from the people lining up outside. Even the bouncer was drooling, judging from the slightly glazed expression currently on his face as he stared raptly at the two men.

  


Jounouchi waved two badges on leather neck-bands. "Oh yes we are. I got us two unlimited passes to the top ten bars and clubs available. And you ain't backin' out." Jounouchi dumped one of the badges over Seto's neck, grabbing his wrist when the brunette reached up to take it off. The blonde dragged Seto to the door.

  


The bouncer leered when Jou showed the passes to him. "Go on in gorgeous."

  


Jou winked, dragging a suddenly mute Seto behind him.

  


"Jounouchi." Seto hissed warningly.

  


Jounouchi just smirked, pushing open the set of doors to the interior of the club.

  


The music blasted out.

  


Seto blanched. He could barely hear himself think. His blue eyes widened when he took in the other patrons of the club. He thought he'd dressed up for a night on the town. "Oh my..." Two dancer twisted past him, showing so much flesh they may as well have been nude, only strips of leather keeping their dignity intact.

  


Turning round to the blonde, Seto was horrified to realise that Jounouchi had left him there. Pushing his way through the mass of bodies, Seto virtually collapsed against the bar.

  


"Whaddya want, sweets?" Came a husky voice.

  


Seto didn't look up. "Anything strong please." He gasped out.

  


A bright green drink was placed in front of him. Seto barely blinked before throwing the whole thing down in one gulp. "Iiiieeeeaaaa!!" Seto coughed, gasped and choked. "What the HELL was that?" His icy blue eyes watering slightly.

  


The bartender, a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties winked. He leant forward, bright pink hair falling down to frame his face. Golden eyes gleamed. "It's one of my specials."

  


"Specials?" Seto dumped the glass down. "Well, try giving me something closer to normal this time please." He asked grouchily.

  


"Sure thing sweets."

  


A oddly-shaped glass was placed in front of him. The rim had been sugared, and the liquid matched Seto's eyes perfectly.

  


"What's this?" Seto asked warily.

  


The bartender winked at him. "Depends on your name."

  


"Why?" Seto asked bluntly, still debating on whether it was worth risking his stomach on the drink.

  


"Because, I just invented it. It suits your beautiful eyes."

  


Seto flushed uncomfortably. "It's Seto."

  


"Seto." The bartender purred. "Lovely name."

  


Seto picked up the glass. Tentatively, he took a small sip. He was unprepared at the burst of flavour, almost like blueberries and ice, which seemed to explode on his tongue then evaporate. "Wow!"

  


The bartender beamed. "Liked it?"

  


Seto forgot his embarrassment That drink was incredible. "Hell yeah!" He finished the glass, handing it over.

  


"Want another?" 

  


Seto simply smiled.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


Jounouchi wound his way expertly through the thronging bodies. His destination firmly in mind. A smirk curled across his face as he found what he'd been looking for.

  


The two white-haired youths on the upper level balcony danced with twisting movements. Their bodies sinuous and beautifully flexible. 

  


They had their eyes closed as they danced, virtually skin-to-skin, the only clothing they wore were tight, scant black leather shorts and a see-through white mesh sleeveless shirts with some strange, almost-transparent silver embroidery which shimmered teasingly across their pale skin as they danced and swayed, hips grinding against each other and arms winding through the air.

  


His eyes traveling down appreciatively, Jounouchi hid a smile when he saw the boots they were wearing. The knee-high black boots with silvery-metal buckles seemed to scream 'fuck me'. _Probably Bakura's choosing._

  


The other people around them had cleared a large circle on the floor to watch the twin-like youths, most being mesmerised by their ethereal beauty. 

  


Suddenly they froze, mid-movement. Turning to face where Jounouchi was standing, arms crossed, leant against a metal rail, they both opened their eyes. Then they seemed to change. Instead of being identical, one of them seemed to glow with happiness and mischief, his eyes sparkling and a wide smile parting his pink lips.

  


The other simply smirked. An aura of malice and danger present in every fiber of his being. There was lust in his eyes, reflected back from the blonde.

  


"Jounouchi." Bakura nodded.

  


"Hello Bakura, Ryou."

  


Ryou seemed to glide across the floor, his hips swaying seductively. More than one raver had to swallow at the sight. Ryou curled an arm around Jounouchi's waist, the other coming up to make teasing lines across his chest.

  


"Jounouchi-kun, we were waiting for you." Ryou purred.

  


"Ah?"

  


Bakura stalked over to the blonde and his lover. He slid his hands into the thick golden mane on the taller boy and tugged his face down to his level, his mouth meeting Jounouchi's in a bruising kiss. Bakura flicked his tongue inside Jounouchi's lips, a faint growl of desire thrumming in his throat. "Jounouchi." He hissed impatiently.

  


Jou's eyes darkened. He nuzzled the top of Ryou's head, his other arm snaking around Bakura's waist. "Let's get out of here." He whispered in their ears, the only way they could hear him over the music.

  


Two identical sharp nods were his answer.

  


Jounouchi grinned at the jealous, unbelieving looks people sent his way as he escorted the two pastel-haired youths out of the club. He shot a wink at the bartender, who was passing a slightly inebriated Seto another drink.

  


"Let's go."

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


"So what's this one then?" Seto asked, his words slightly slurred.

  


"That," the bartender motioned to the rainbow-coloured drink in Seto's hands, "is a Dizzy Delight."

  


"Oh." He took a sip. "Doesn't taste strong."

  


The bartender hid a smirk. He'd been leaving the alcohol out of the last few drinks, sensing that simply getting drunk would not help the younger male. "Do you like it though?"

  


The brunette took another sip. "Hai. It's....fizzy." He licked his lips. The faint buzz in his head from the drinks, music and atmosphere having lifted his spirits.

  


Suddenly, the lights dimmed, leaving the floor in total darkness.

  


"Nani?"

  


The bartender leant towards Seto. "You're in for a treat." He whispered. "It seems as if our guests have arrived."

  


Seto couldn't help but jump at the breath of soft air by his ear. He didn't like not being able to see. He cursed himself for an instant at allowing his guard to drop long enough to drink. "What to you mean?"

  


"It's 'Dark Game'," the pink-haired man whispered again, "they're very much in demand. They've only danced here about half a dozen times, no-one knows when they're going to show up, or where they're going to be. Sometimes they appear in up-scale clubs and establishments, and sometimes they show up in dives. They're quite the mystery."

  


Seto frowned. "Dark....Game?" _Why does that sound familiar?_

  


"What do they do?"

  


Seto could _feel_ the smirk which crossed the other man's lips. "Why...they _Dance._"

  


There was some confused muttering as the bouncers cleared the center of the dance floor, most of the older patrons simply waited eagerly, while many of the newer ones grumbled.

  


Then it went quiet.

  


"It's starting." Came the softly spoken words from somewhere to Seto's left.

  


The lights flashed on.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


Jounouchi waved down a cab, opening the door for the white-haired yami and his hikari to climb in.

  


"1594 Oak Grove, please." Ryou called through the plastic grating which separated driver from passenger. He resisted the urge to pinch Jounouchi when the blonde settled himself between the two pale-haired youths.

  


"So, what took you so long?" Bakura muttered, shifting to get settled comfortably.

  


"Eh, you can blame Seto for that." Jounouchi shrugged, not an easy thing to do when sandwiched between two bishonen. 

  


"Seto?" Ryou asked curiously, his head tilted slightly.

  


"Hai."

  


Bakura frowned. "What were you doing with him?" He asked peevishly. "You work for him, you don't date him."

  


"Jealous?" Jounouchi grinned, his honey eyes sparkling with mirth.

  


"Feh!" Bakura crossed his arms, turning his nose up. 

  


The blonde kissed Bakura on the forehead. "Don't be, it's you two I love."

  


A suspicious faint pink tinge suddenly highlighted Bakura cheeks, Ryou giggled.

  


"Awww, so kawaii!" Ryou teased, leaning over Jounouchi to wink at his dark half.

  


Bakura snorted.

  


The cab pulled up to a halt.

  


"I'll pay." Jounouchi offered. 

  


Ryou gave him a smile, digging into his pocket for the keys. 

  


"Here." Bakura thrust his set into his hikari's hands. He motioned impatiently to the front door of the mid-town house he and Ryou owned. "Hurry up."

  


Ryou nodded, opening the door within seconds, just in time for Jounouchi to walk up after paying the driver.

  


Bakura stepped in, flicking the hall lights on. "Mi casa es su casa."

  


"Nice." Jounouchi admired the delicate cream, silver and white space. Expensive small objet d'art were placed strategically around the place. "Who decorated?"

  


"Actually, Bakura did it." Ryou admitted with a soft, proud smile.

  


"Really?" Jounouchi's eyes widened. "Wow. You're skilled! And you have great taste!"

  


Bakura shrugged. "You have to have taste to be good tomb robber.....and I _was _the best."

  


"Heh. Guess you're right." Jounouchi grinned at that.

  


"C'mon." Ryou suddenly tugged Jounouchi's arm.

  


"Eh?"

  


Ryou rolled his eyes. "It's been almost three weeks since we saw you last, and a hotel isn't exactly the best place for a reunion." He explained in exasperation.

  


"Huh?" Realisation struck. "Oh!" Jounouchi blushed suddenly. He let Ryou drag him upstairs, vaguely realising that Bakura was walking behind them.

  


Ryou tugged the blonde into the main bedroom. It was quite large with a huge kingsize bed in the center of the space. Crimson and gold sheets covered the low Japanese style bed. The rest of the room had been done in muted shades of cream, accented by the red and gold. Jounouchi never noticed.

  


The minute they were far enough into the bedroom, Ryou pushed Jounouchi onto the bed, crawling on top of the other youth.

  


"We. Missed. You." He said, in between planting soft butterfly kisses across Jounouchi's neck. His warm breath ghosted teasingly across Jounouchi's skin. He shivered.

  


The bed creaked slightly on the other side. Jounouchi turned half-lidded eyes to see Bakura kneel on the bed. His hands pulling his white top off.

  


Ryou's nimble fingers had already undone the gold choker around Jounouchi's neck, dropping it on the floor by the bed. He dipped his fingers into the 'V' of Jounouchi's vest, touching him gently. Bakura crawled over, pulling Ryou's top off, throwing it across the room. He nuzzled his hikari's neck, straddling Jounouchi's legs behind the pale boy.

  


Jounouchi felt himself harden at the sight. Ryou had his head back against his yami's neck, the dark spirit watching Jounouchi closely while sucking harshly on Ryou's sensitive neck. His hands swept down Ryou's lightly toned chest, playing across his skin. 

  


Ryou let out a small gasp at Bakura roving hands. He leant forward with a soft growl, yanking off Jounouchi's top. "I want to feel you." He ground out.

  


His honey eyes darkening almost to black, Jounouchi nodded. Sliding out from under the two youths, Jounouchi took of his trousers, leaving them where they dropped, along with his boots. 

  


Getting back on the bed, Jounouchi came up behind the spirit, a twisting smirk parting his lips. The blonde unbuckled the shorts on Bakura, placing small kisses across the spirits back as his hands gently removed the shorts.

  


"Lay down." Came the breath across Bakura's ear.

  


The spirit complied, leaning back on the soft sheets.

  


"Ryou?"

  


"Hai, Jou-chan?"

  


Jounouchi licked his lips, his eyes gleaming. "Get undressed." He turned back to the yami. His eyes drinking the pale form, made even ghostlier by the black boots still on him. 

  


"Did you choose these?" Jounouchi asked, his hand trailing up Bakura's thigh.

  


Bakura drew in a sharp breath as Jounouchi's hand inched closer to his bared sex.

  


"Y-yes." He hissed, baring sharp teeth in a feral snarl.

  


"I like them." Jounouchi purred in appreciation. "But I'd prefer to see you naked, tonight at least." He deftly unbuckled the boots, pulling them off and dropping the on the floor. He turned to Ryou, the other youth watching with a smile.

  


Ryou slid over to yami, stopping to sit beside Jounouchi. "Shall we?" He asked.

  


"Oh, yeah."

  


Bakura groaned.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


The lights flashed on, illuminating the darkness of the club with a glaringly bright beam.

  


Seto held a hand up to his eyes, glad when the lights dropped to a much better level.

  


Two figures stood, somehow, they were still encased in shadows, even though the light was directed at them. Then the music started. It was soft, with a dark, powerful beat. 

  


An arm suddenly started to twist out of the shadows, the skin covered with crimson fabric, it was soon followed by the rest of the extremely petite person. They wore a long crimson vinyl skirt to their ankles, a black satin midriff top baring their belly and their black hair up in a pony tail, the long strands curling around the person's face, hiding them from view. 

  


The music suddenly sped up, the loud crashes of cymbals and the deep underbass of drums filled the club. Everyone watched, mesmerised.

  


Behind the dancing figure, the shadows swirled. A taller person seemed to be glimpsed briefly from their depths, almost as if they were trying to re-claim the dancer.

  


But every time the shadows drew near, the dancer would skirt, obliviously, along the outer edges of the crowd, their arms twirling, hips swaying and whole body undulating to the beat.

  


At the heavier notes it seemed as if the shadows would win, and everyone found themselves holding their breaths, gasps escaping when a few tendrils seemed to caress the dancer's arms and waist, before the tiny male, for he had to be male, due to the skin he was showing, darted out of reach, a seductive smile on his face.

  


His eyes still shut, the dancer found himself cornered, the music suddenly stopped with a loud crash.

  


Then, softer, the dancer fell to his knees, and the music seemed to start again, but without the heavy beat. Soft tinkles and almost questioning deep lurches echoed in the club. A second figure suddenly detached itself from the darkness, coming to dance almost pleadingly with the fallen youth.

  


The petite youth simply lay there, the music washing over him. The other figure became frantic, the music dashing and screeching, the crescendo heavy and fast on the air. 

  


Then, the youth looked up.

  


Slowly, with almost hesitant movements, he stood, body swaying, the skirt twirling between his ankles.

  


The second, taller figure found himself drawn to the petite youth, until they were dancing back to chest, with the small male in the front, his head leant back against the taller man.

  


The shadows seemed to give up, fading as the music crashed one more time.

  


Everything went black.

  


Sudden applause filled the air, it didn't matter that these were hardened clubbers, the show they had witnessed was amazing. Some seemed to partially recognise the story that was played out, but regardless, none would ever be able to forget this performance.

  


Seto released the breath he realised he'd been holding. He drank down the fizzy rainbow drink in one go, gasping as it bubbled in his throat.

  


There was a sudden tap on his shoulder. Seto spun round, his blue eyes wide. He blinked, looking down at the figure in front of him.

  


"Y-yugi?" The slender figure, which Seto suddenly recognised as having been the smaller dancer grinned.

  


"Konban wa Kaiba-kun."

  


"Yugi? Nani...?" Seto stopped flustered.

  


Another voice broke in. "Ah, Kaiba. Konban wa. Daijoubu desu ka?"

  


"Dai...jo.." He shook off the alcohol. "Yami?" Seto spun round to the bartender. "Give me another Blue Ice, please?" 

  


The bartender nodded. "Sure, sweets." He winked at the brunette, making his tanned skin flush.

  


"Arigato." He downed the drink in one go. 

  


"You aren't from here." The pink-haired man stated. His gold eyes knowing.

  


"Ah."

  


"Seto-kun? Are..are you okay?" Yugi's soft voice seemed to penetrate the haze around the older youth.

  


"Ah." Seto replied. "I was just, well, surprised to see you two." He thought for a moment. "I knew it!"

  


The bartender blinked. "Knew what, sweets?"

  


Seto leant on the bar. "When you said 'Dark Game'," Seto said, his voice stressing the name, "I knew it sounded familiar, but because I heard it in English, and not Japanese, it didn't click." The brunette pointed at Yami, "Yami, 'Dark'," he pointed to Yugi, "Yugi, 'Game'."

  


Yami tilted his head in polite acknowlegement. "Hai. We decided to use our names, since translated into English Yami, and Yugi would mean 'Dark Game'." The spirit shrugged.

  


Seto had the incredible urge to laugh. He gave in. Small snickers left his mouth, moving through into insane giggles. Seto rested his head on the cool wood of the bar, laughing uncontrollably.

  


"Sweets?"

  


"Seto?"

  


"Kaiba?"

  


Seto snickered again, ignoring the worried and curious queries.

  


Yugi shook Seto's arm, his violet eyes filled with concern. "Seto? What wrong?"

  


The young CEO turned tear-filled eyes on the small youth. His eyes wet from laughing so hard.

  


Yami leant down to his long-time rival. "Kaiba?"

  


Seto finally turned his head to face Yami. He found himself lost in ruby. "Pretty....so deep..." He whispered, a hand coming up to touch Yami's face.

  


The dark spirit motioned to his hikari. "Help me lift him."

  


Yugi nodded, wiping his hands on his skirt. He put an arm around Seto's waist, steadying him.

  


"Call a cab." Yami instructed the bartender.

  


The pink-haired man nodded. "Sure."

  


Yami lifted Seto, who simply rolled his head onto Yami's shoulder, still giggling.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


Ryou stretched langoriously as he woke up. Hi memories of the previous night returning. He felt an arm wrap around his waist. Ryou turned, meeting warm chocolate eyes.

  


"Ohayo Bakura."

  


Bakura nuzzled Ryou's neck, nipping him gently with a soft, playful growl.

  


"C'mon Aku-chan, I need to get up." Ryou kissed his dark before attempting to sit.

  


"Mine." Bakura pulled him back down, his arms wrapping possessively around Ryou's waist.

  


Ryou lifted out an arm, tapping Bakura gently on the tip of his pale nose. "Yours....but I need to get up."

  


A small pout bowed Bakura's lips before he released his light.

  


The bed stirred on the other side. Bakura smirked, swatting Ryou's bottom before rolling over to teasingly torment the still-asleep Jounouchi.

  


Ryou grinned when he heard the yelp come from the bedroom as he filled up the coffee pot. When the noises turned to moans he simply smiled.

  


"Coffee's on!" He called, grabbing his robe and towel before stepping into the bathroom.

  


He heard the footsteps come down the stairs as he got out of the shower. Toweling his hair dry, Ryou tied his navy blue robe around his waist, and hung the light cream towel around his neck.

  


"Ohayo Jou-chan." 

  


Jounouchi's light honey eyes sparkled invitingly. He had a faint flush to his cheeks nd his lips were slightly bruised. He gave Ryou a sweet smile. "Ohayo Chibi-tenshi."

  


Ryou flicked the towel from his neck at Jounouchi. "Don't call me that."

  


"Little angel?" Jounouchi blinked. "Why not?"

  


Ryou pouted. "Because.....I'm not little."

  


Jounouchi grinned. "I agree."

  


Bakura stalked in. His shockingly white hair was spikier than usual, but he had a satisfied air about him.

  


"Coffee?"

  


Bakura nodded.

  


Ryou passed him a ready made cup, the liquid dark and strong.

  


"So, how long are you staying?" Ryou asked Jounouchi.

  


Jounouchi grinned, giving him the thumbs up before winking. "Three months."

  


Ryou laughed. "Good. Maybe this time we'll be able to spend some real time together."

  


Bakura raised a single brow. "So what do you call the time we've _been _spending together?" He asked peevishly.

  


Jounouchi and Ryou shared a brief look. "Recreation?" Came the identical cheeky answers.

  


  


~*~*~

  


  


Seto groaned. He tried to sit up. It was impossible. His head felt like it was about to explode. "Kuso...." It came out more of a groan than an expletive.

  


"Kaiba-kun?"

  


Seto forced one tired blue eye to open. His vision wavered, shimmering violet seemed to dance before his eyes. "Nani...?"

  


"Kaiba-kun, daijoubu?"

  


A groan forced it's way out of the young CEO's throat. He gave up and fell back asleep.

  


  


~*~*~

  


"Do you think he's okay?"

  


Yami shook his head at Yugi's question. His light was sitting in a chair beside Kaiba's bed....well, actually _his _bed, but Kaiba had been moved to it. It wasn't so much that he had no-where to sleep, because he and his hikari had been lovers for almost three years, so the extra hotel bed wasn't actually used, no, it was the _principle_ of the thing.

  


The Pharaoh pouted again.

  


"He's fine. Damn baka just drank too much."

  


Yugi sighed, resting his hands demurely in his lap.

  


"He seems older, doesn't he?"

  


Yami rolled his crimson eyes. "That's probably because he _is _older." He drawled.

  


"Iie. I meant his eyes, last night. They seemed, well....._old."_

  


"Aa?"

  


Yugi nodded, his hair, previously dyed black for anonymity was washed back to it's original tri-coloured glory, although it was still in a ponytail high on his head, the ends curling in gentle waves around his face. He wore a high-necked dark burgundy velvet top, sleeveless, with a few slits across each side and a shirt black leather miniskirt, black knee high leather boots and his usual red leather gloves, the same ones he'd worn the night before, fingerless and reaching all the way to his upper arms. Black buckles held them in place at their uppermost points.

  


Yami smirked at the sight Yugi made. He licked his lips.

  


"Aibou...?"

  


Yugi blinked, glancing up. "Hai?"

  


"Kaiba will be okay for a while, won't he?"

  


Yugi tilted his head, curls waving. "Hai....."

  


Yami leant forward, the black silk of his shirt falling open at his neck, showing lightly tanned and toned flesh. The black and gold choker around his neck winking from the reflected light. "Shall we?"

  


Violet eyes stared at crimson, confusement evident.

  


The dark spirit bit back a sigh. He sent a mental image of what he meant, drinking in the sudden blush which crept up Yugi's delectable neck. Yami stood, his long legs encased in skin-tight crimson vinyl trousers. His black boots silent on the thickly carpeted floor. Yami stopped in front of the chair. "Well?"

  


Yugi sat back, he let his eyes drop to Yami's feet, slowly appraising his dark half. Deep violet eyes took in every hard plane, every soft curve, from Yami's feet to the elegant arch of his brows. His eyes softening and becoming half-lidded. Finally, Yugi pinned Yami with a sultry gaze.

  


"Why didn't you simply.....ask?" Yugi purred, one gloved hand reaching out to stroke the sleek line of Yami's red-covered thigh.

  


Yami smirked, reaching down to capture Yugi's lips in a possessive embrace.

  


  


~*~*~

  


The steady moans and cries pulled Seto from his sleep. Bewildered, he opened his blue eyes warily. _Where am I? _He blinked, looking around the cream and gold room, obviously a hotel, right from the obviously-expensive-but-quite-plain flower arrangement, to the usual bar and t.v. Cabinet across from him.

  


Then Seto glanced over to his right.....and froze, his mouth hanging open in shock.

  


There was Yami......and Yugi.....Yami....._in_ Yugi.

  


Seto blinked again.

  


Nope, the scene didn't change.

  


Yami was still on his knees, Yugi in his lap, back arched, his beautiful long tri-coloured curls spread across the bed. His face was flushed and beautiful with desire.

  


Every time Yami thrust forward, the golden muscles under his skin rippling. Sweat beaded and shone on the toned planes of his arms, buttocks and thighs, making his skin glow tantalisingly.

  


Seto felt himself become erect at the sight. This was every fantasy he'd never dared to imagine. The reason Dueling had become so unappealing to him since the Game Kings had vanished.

  


He bit back a gasp when lust-filled violet eyes suddenly pinned him. Yugi didn't say anything, he just lifted his delicate, small hands to play with the rosy buds of his nipples, his moans getting louder as Yami reached down to stroke his weeping cock.

  


Seto simply watched, mesmerised, as Yami brought Yugi to climax, his own pleasure taken afterwards.

  


Yami scooped Yugi up into his arms, cradling him until their panting breaths evened out. Then, Yami tilted his head questioningly at Yugi, getting a smirk and nod in return. Seto closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks flush scarlet. He didn't open them when the bed dipped slightly from the extra weight.

  


"Seto..." Came the crooning, teasing voice.

  


Seto opened his eyes. Two grinning faces greeted him.

  


"Like the show?" Yugi asked, pink lips parted in a wide smile, showing perfect white teeth.

  


Seto dropped his gaze, feeling oddly out of his depth. The smell of sex hung heavily around the two youths on his bed, and the deep scent of arousal seemed to ebb into his skin, simply from Yami and Yugi's presence.

  


His voice, when he found it, came out as a whisper. "H-hai."

  


He missed the looks Yami and Yugi exchanged.

  


"Seto....?"

  


He looked up warily at the tone of voice.

  


Yami leant down, his face mere millimeters from Seto's. "Want to play?"

  


Seto felt his stomach tighten in anticipation.

  


"Hai."

  


"Good." 

  


Seto groaned when Yami's lips touched his own.

  


  


  


  


~*~*~

  


**_Owari . . . . . . . . . ? I think not. _^.~**

  


~*~*~

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
